Skips - The gang meets the SCP Foundation
by mizzle6
Summary: After the 99% plan, the crew is still being hunted. But, they meet a new group of scientists. They have countless strange objects with them. What will this new group do with them? They seem nicer, but how much so? READ TO FIND OUT! More chapters will come!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first story, YAY!**

**If you aren't a common SCP person, like if you just thought SCPs came from Containment Breach, then GTFO. Now, if you know a lot about SCPs, then, please read. PLEASE!**

**Doctor Wayne Elias POV**

"OH MY GOD!"

"O Deus meus!"

"Why? Why? Stop freaking copying me!"

"Quid? Quid? Provocares me freaking prohibere!"

A new SCP came in recently, it repeats whatever someone says nearby in Latin. It's a radio, and we are testing to see what we can do to it, see if we can mess it up. Not very common of us. We sent in a D-Class who knows Latin to see his reaction.

"D-45123, please say something in Latin." I said through the microphone.

""(XLV)CXXIII-D, RV latine aliquid dicere." It said back. Huh, it says numbers as roman numerals. Interesting.

The D-Class punched the wall. "Okay... Okay... Umm.. let's see... uhh... Adolebit in infernum."

The radio (SCP-1451) started emittimg something from its speakers. A reading revealed that... it was dioxygen difluoride. Dioxygen difluoride is so volatile that it makes almost any organic substance ignite and explode at any temperature hotter than 300°F _below zero. _It can literally make _**ice **_catch fire. Crap. Well, after about, 12 hours, we cleaned it up, but the skip was gone. F***. Just another day at the Foundation.

**Max Pov**

We've been flying all day, after we left the island. We found Fang and the rest of the gang later, and started looking for somewhere new to stay. After the end of the world, well, it hasn't really ended. It turns out the dieases thing failed. Good job planning the end of the world, right?

Anyways, it was going good, when, suddenly, Iggy yelled out, "Look! I think it's a helicopter out there, its headed for us!" Hiding isn't much good anymore, considering were already pretty famous cuz' of the CSM stuff, flying around in public. So, it probably was coming to kill us. Not good, we're allergic to death.

I wasn't surprised when it fired missles at us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: How do people like my story? Please review. It's barely getting started. For those of you who don't like lolfoundation, there is probably going to be some of that in here. Also, in the last episode, in the time of writing that, and right now, there is no article for that number. So in the future, if that has a number, sorry.**

**Max POV**

A missile came missed me by a few inches. I looked over and saw Gazzy dodge a missile, then shouted something at me.

"LOOK OU-" I felt bullets hit me all across the chest and in my wings, and screamed out in pain. As I started to plummet to the ground, blood falling all around me, I saw the vest of one of the shooters in the chopper. It said 'GOC' or something like that. Thanks awesome bird vision. Time to add someone to the archenemy list. The last thing I saw before hitting the ground was a rocket come and hit the helicopter, and Fang flying down to try and catch me.

Pain. Pain. Pain. All I could feel is pain. I woke up and looked around me. I was in a decently sized room 7 beds, including the one I was lying on, and a doggy bed. _Aw, crap, they got us again, _I thought. But then I realized that we aren't in dog crates. The beds weren't bad, though, like our captors have some human decency.

"I see you're awake. Can you talk, can you hear me? I hope so..." A voice said. I looked to the other side of the bed and saw a guy in a orange jump suit in a chair. I wasn't restrained, but I didn't want to rip his throat out yet. He seemed kinda nice, maybe.

"Yeah... yeah... you guys-"I looked around the room, "seem a lot nicer than some of the other guys that have us. I jumped out of the bed. "You should kinda keep us restrained though."

"We don't know much about your other... differences... if you have any other than your wings. Or pretty much anything about you at all. What are your names?"

I saw Angel was up. I looked at her, and she nodded. I saw the jumpsuit guy widen his eyes and put his hand on his pocket, just in case to pull out a gun or something. They must deal with a lot of weird stuff here, because I saw a few more guards pull up. Then Angel started to cry. I ran up to her, and the prisoner-looking guy pulled his gun out and nodded. A few more guards came. They were scared of us. But they would totally kill us easily. I asked her what was wrong.

"They... they... the scientists are nice but... but... the things they deal with. What they..." she said before starting to cry again.

"Okay... um... that's Angel." The jumpsuit guy put his gun back in his pocket and the guards looked read to shoot him. "I'm Max." I started to point at the flock members. "Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Dylan, Gasman or Gaz or Gassy, and the dog is Total."

The jumpsuit guy seemed to ease up a bit. Then he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot me, screaming "YOU FILTHY IMBALANCE OF NATURE!" But the gun was unloaded, and one of the guards shot him. His blood hit thee floor as quickly as I did, ducking from the gunshots. The flock was up now, look at what was going on.

A guard saw our face and looked at us. Another laughed and walked out of of the room saying, "Just another day." The guard looking at us said, "That was a D-Class. We take people on Death Row and give them a chance to live an extra month if they come and stay here, used to be tested on. Most of the time they don't make it a month... He was a... wait... I can't say that."

"HOLY-" I heard scream from another room and then a thump against the wall. Then I heard it again, the same words, with the same voice and the same thump, about ten time.

"Welcome to the Foundation, SCP-1506-1. That's your new name, Max. Enjoy it."


End file.
